EL AÑO NUEVO DE LA PRINCESA RANA
by katherine.c.sarmiento
Summary: TODOS TENEMOS DESEOS QUE QUEREMOS CUMPLIR EN AÑO NUEVO, PERO ¿QUÉ PASA CUANDO UN INESPERADO INCIDENTE CONVIERTE UN TRÁGICO DESEO EN REALIDAD?. Este Fic Participa en Las Doce Campanadas de LCDP: Doce Uvas Doce deseos.


EL AÑO NUEVO DE LA PRINCESA RANA

Había llegado el momento más esperado del año, las celebraciones de año nuevo empezaban a verse por todo Japón y los días de trabajo agotador terminaban, Fuwa Sho también se merecía un descanso, después de todo, ser una de las grandes estrellas de Japón era una pesada obligación, pero sus planes de relajarse y olvidar la rutina estaban lejos de realizarse.

Había pasado la noche en vela desde que hizo aquella llamada, no podía creer que alguien como Mogami Kyoko lo hubiera rechazado, se sentía realmente frustrado y anqué no entendía muy bien el por qué, los recuerdos realmente lo estaban atormentando; esta vez se había esforzado, le había parecido una excelente idea cuando le llego esa misma mañana.

¡Vamos Sho, anímate es fin de año!… ¿de verdad…no quieres hacer nada? —

Lo se… Pero…—

Pero no puedes dejar de pensar en Kyoko-chan ¿cierto? —

¡Quién te dijo que pensaba en ella!.. esa mujer del demonio no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo es un demonio ¡CHUPA ALMAS QUE LE ROBA SU BELLEZA A LAS MUJERES! —

¿Huh?... es decir que crees que es bella…— le dijo Shouko entre dientes.

¡CLARO QUE NO, POR QUÉ PENSARÍA ESO DE UNA MUJER SIN NINGÚN SEX-APPEAL COMO ELLA! —

Jejej Sho ya estas como el rey Deva de nuevo… ya saben lo que dicen, lo que deseas en año nuevo es muy posible que se cumpla; no crees que le debes mucho a Kyoko-Chan, después de todo ustedes son amigos desde la infancia—

Amigos… está bien, tienes razón… ¡ENTONCES VOY A ORGANIZAR UNA RUIDOSA FIESTA DE AÑO NUEVO EN SU HONOR! —

eso es demasiado como un pretexto sólo para verla no crees…—

Después de discutirlo por un buen rato, estaba más decidido que nunca, haría una fiesta de fin de año al estilo de toda una estrella; con la mejor de las intenciones tomo su teléfono y marco el número, que por enésima vez le había quitado de las manos a Shouko.

¡hola, Mogami al habla! —

Ahh, hasta que contestas esa cosa ¿qué tanto haces para no atender tú teléfono? —

¡AWWWW SHOUTARO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME?! —

¿por qué? ¿no puedo llamarte?...huh, bueno eso no me importa, tienes un compromiso mañana en la noche. —

¡¿Qué?! —

Tienes que venir a mi fiesta de año nuevo—

Hummm… ¿tú me estas invitando a pasar contigo el año nuevo? —

Bueno, entonces te espero mañana en la noche. —

¡UGHHHH! ¡CLARO QUE NO, CREES QUE SOY TAN TONTA COMO PARA IR A VERTE, ESO JAMÁS! — BIP, BIP, BIP…—

WHAAATTTT ¡TONTA KYOKO POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDE EL TELÉFONO! … ESTÁ BIEN TE TRAERÉ A MI FIESTA CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE…—

Recordar cómo había sido rechazado le hacía hervir la sangre, tomo su lata de Coca-Cola y sin querer apretó tan fuerte que todo el contenido salió disparado; el mágico jugo de la Coca-Cola le dio una idea, así que tomo el teléfono y marco aprisa un número, esta vez no solo haría que Kyoko fuera a su celebración sino que también le recordaría porque él tenía un espacio en su corazón.

Hey pochiri—

Sho-Chan ¡AHHHHHHH!... no puedo creer que me estés llamando—

Sí, bien… eh pochiri ¿quieres pasar el año nuevo conmigo? —

¡AWWWWWW SHO-CHAN CLARO QUE SÍ!, será una cena romántica para dos y luego…—

Pochiri, pochiri, no te alteres; si quieres pasar la velada conmigo tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor primero. —

Por qué Sho siempre me pide algo como esto…— decía detrás de los arbustos de LMA una molesta Mimori.

Detrás de Mimori, la camioneta negra y el chofer de Sho esperaban pacientemente, su misión en teoría era sencilla, debía capturar a Kyoko-chan y llevársela en un vestido de fiesta a su amado Sho-Chan, la recompensa, dos apasionados besos que esperaba esta vez sí se cumplieran.

La rana ha salido— dijo a través de su celular para avisar al chofer.

Le había dado el apodo de Rana a Kyoko por qué ella siempre se estaba interponiendo entre su adorado Sho y ella, Mimori nunca entendería que encontraba Sho de fascinante en aquella chica desarreglada y distraída.

Kyoko no pudo prever lo que pasaría ese día, estaba tan cansada por el trabajo que había tenido en la noche que sólo fue a LME porque era un encargo del presidente; salió de ahí con una extravagante tarjeta que anunciaba la fiesta anual de fin de año de la agencia; a pesar de todos los inconvenientes estaba muy feliz al saber que pasaría el año nuevo con las personas que la apoyaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en todos los recuerdos que Ren Tsuruga le había dejado durante el año.

Mimori siguió a Kyoko como una sombra todo el día, en algunos momentos sintió que ella la observaba, pero no era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia; llegada la tarde vio como Kyoko se dirigía a un salón de belleza, luego la siguió hasta su casa.

—Huh… seguro que piensa pasar el año nuevo con ese actor de pacotilla de Tsuruga-San— dijo mientras se ocultaba detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

Tras una larga espera Kyoko salió finalmente, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosado estilo princesa y el cabello finamente recogido hacia atrás; Mimori se quedó estática, cómo era posible que fuera la misma chica, su atención se recuperó cuando noto una gran limusina acercarse al restaurante; rápidamente le pidió al chofer que se estacionara cerca, salió y con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, le dio un golpe a Kyoko que la metió instantáneamente en la camioneta.

¡¿qué pasa….?!— se preguntaba atónita Kyoko.

¡Te tengo! —

¿Huh? — preguntó al ver como Mimori la ataba con unas esposas a la camioneta.

El teléfono de Lory Takarada sonaba con desespero, el dios del amor ardió de furia cuando su criado Sebastián, le comunicó que alguien se había llevado a su pequeña Kyoko.

La noche del 31 de diciembre al fin se había puesto sobre Japón, la alegría de sus habitantes inundaba las calles, todos estaban preparados para recibir al nuevo año; la gran casa de la estrella adolecente Fuwa Sho no era la excepción, una elegante fiesta de estrellas de rock daba comienzo; juegos artificiales, espectáculos de luces y un gran escenario lleno de actos sorprendentes invadían el lugar.

Kyoko no entendía que hacía en un lugar como ese, estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones de la casa, la cama era grande y estaba llena de cojines, no le costó mucho adivinar a quien pertenecía.

Esto es totalmente el estilo de Sho. — decía mientras levantaba una toalla con indiferencia.

De repente la puerta se abrió y descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la maliciosa y sonriente cara de Sho la irrito como nunca.

¡Sho…—

Sho ¿Qué haces? Vamos a bailar— dijo Mimori quien acababa de salir detrás de Shotaro.

¡Ahora no Pochiri, déjanos solos! —

Haciendo pucheros Mimori-San salió furiosa de la habitación, le costaba creer que el hermosos vestido, las horas que había pasado maquillándose y arreglándose el cabello, no habían sido suficientes para que Sho se olvidara por completo de Kyoko y mirara por una sola noche su belleza; estaba molesta, después de todo ella había malgastado su día trayéndole a la tonta de Kyoko, ya era suficiente de que Sho se burlara de ella.

Mimori quien siempre cuidaba con recelo su figura, se acercó furiosa a la mesa del banquete, miro todo pero al final pensó que no valía la pena desahogarse con la comida; finalmente se decidió y partió una uva de un frutero; mientras veía como Sho descendía las escaleras e intentaba sostener la mano de Kyoko quien corría hacia el jardín, mordió con fuerza la uva que tenía en la boca.

¡MALDITA KYOKO OJALA TE CONVIRTIERAS EN UNA RANA Y DESAPARECIERAS PARA SIEMPRE! — deseo.

En ese momento una gran explosión alerto a los invitados, uno de los juegos pirotécnicos del jardín había sido el culpable; Mimori corrió tras de Sho, no lo encontró pero lo que vio la dejo perturbada, una pequeña rana salía del chal que Kyoko-chan usaba hace tan sólo unos segundos.

La pequeña rana le dirigió una mirada de auxilio, Mimori estaba perturbada, lo que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto, ¡Mogami Kyoko se había convertido en una rana!; la culpa la invadió un instante, luego una sonrisa torcida iluminó su cara, estaba feliz por fin Sho sería sólo para ella, sin mirar hacia atrás dio media vuelta y salió en busca de su amado; pero la pequeña ranita había notado sus intenciones y fue dando brincos detrás de Mimori.

¿Huh?... ¡Vete! ¡shu! — gritaba Mimori, pero la pequeña rana la siguió hasta el salón, ella decidió darle una patada que lanzo a la rana a un rincón, luego se olvidó por completo del asunto y con gran satisfacción se dispuso a disfrutar de la fiesta.

En LME la fiesta tampoco se había hecho esperar, todos estaban muy felices y animados, excepto por la estrella número uno de Japón, que llevaba toda la noche buscando a Kyoko entre la multitud, desesperado decidió ir a preguntarle al presidente, seguro que ese viejo descarado tramaba algo.

Lo que más me preocupa es la seguridad de Mogami-Kun, ¿no tenemos noticias todavía Sebastián?... —

¿Qué pasa con Mogami-San? — dijo, preocupado Ren quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Al haber sido informado sobre lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, Ren sintió como un gélido frio le recorría la espalda, nunca se había sentido así en su vida, la imagen de Rick tirado en el suelo se le vino a la cabeza y una gran furia provocada por la impotencia que sentía se reflejó en su rostro.

¡¿Dónde está Mogami-San?! — Pregunto Ren con cara de pocos amigos.

Ren… eh…— Yashiro tragó saliva, Ren estaba furioso como nunca antes lo había visto.

Las cosas para Mimori-San salían mejor de lo que esperaba, tras buscar a Sho durante diez minutos finalmente lo encontró, estaba furioso porque Kyoko no sólo le había dejado la marca de su mano en su hermosa cara, sino que también se le había escapado de las manos; por más que Fuwa la busco no pudo dar con ella, y entendió que había perdido la oportunidad de pasar una noche con su amiga de la infancia; frustrado decidió terminar el año celebrando como se lo había planeado, así que saco a una muy feliz Mimori y demostró que no solo era un buen cantante, sino que también era un excelente bailarín.

Sho-Chan, no se te olvida mi recompensa—

¿recompensa? —

¡Sho-Chan! Me prometiste que me darías dos besos apasionados si te traía a la fastidiosa de tu amiga. —

¿Ahhh? Está bien, ¿debería dártela ahora mismo? —

¡KYAAAA SHO-CHAN…! —

Con su cara completamente sonrojada Mimori se preparó para reclamar su recompensa, estiro sus bien pintados labios rosa y justo cuando todo salía de maravilla, una pequeña rana salto sobre el hombro de Fuwa Sho.

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — ¡QUÍTAMELA MIMORI! — grito despavorido.

La cara de Mimori estaba pálida, no podía creer que el genial Fuwa Sho gritara por una pequeña rana, lo que más le molestaba era que no había podido seguir bailando y que su beso se había quedado en la nada, de nuevo Kyoko-Chan, ¿acaso trataba de llamar la atención de su amado Fuwa?, no podía permitírselo o todos descubrirían lo que había hecho.

Déjame ayudarte Sho ¡quédate quieto! — le decía.

Shotaro brincaba de un lado para otro tratando de arrojar a su no deseada invitada, pero esta estaba tan bien pegada en su ropa que era casi imposible sacarla de encima suyo, Mimori desesperada intentaba acercarse para deshacerse de ella, pero Fuwa se movía tanto que termino enredándose en su largo vestido de encaje, resbalo y cayó al suelo; la ranita voló por los aires y cayó sobre el rostro de Sho, sus pegajosas patas estaban pegadas en sus cachetes, por un instante sus miradas se encontraron cuando descubrió que besaba a la pequeña rana; esta le pedía clemencia con los ojos, fue entonces cuando Sho no pudo evitar notar algo familiar en aquellos ojos amarillos y vidriosos.

¡Te tengo! — dijo Mimori, quien por fin había capturado a la rana. —no te preocupes Sho-Chan, ya la atrape y no te molestara nunca más. —

¡Pero qué asco! ¡ni pienses tocarme con esas manos sucias Mimori, sácala de aquí! — dijo un furioso Fuwa Sho que se levantó enseguida.

Frustrado por el espectáculo tan ridículo que había dado intento dirigirse hacia el baño, pero no paso mucho antes de escuchar las quejas de la fastidiosa Mimori detrás suyo.

¡SHO NO ME DEJES ASÍ, ESTO YO… ¡WAAA!— dio un ahogado grito.

Sho había roto su vestido y no pudo evitar tropezar al dar el paso; al caer la rana voló nuevamente por los cielos, Mimori cayó sobre Sho y sus labios se juntaron por un mágico instante, luego se desplomo sobre un aturdido Shotaro.

La rana cayó entre el ponche y cuando iban a sacarla comenzó a saltar despavorida; los intentos de varios de los invitados por atraparla fueron en vano, la rana saltaba de un lado a otro; se trepo en la lámpara, salto sobre la comida, las mesas y los invitados, Fuwa que seguía en el suelo, tuvo que soportar pisones de todos lados; finalmente la rana cayo entre la copa de una de las asustadas invitadas, luego fue a dar al suelo donde se deslizó asustada hasta la salida; la pobre rana sentía como se acercaba la muerte cuando se vio atrapada en un rincón, preparada para lo pero después de dar la pelea, sintió como unas cálidas manos la levantaban, luego vio una brillante y deslumbrante sonrisa que observaba aquel caos inimaginable.

Ren miraba los ojos de la asustada ranita, algo en ellos se le hacía tremendamente familiar, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a Kyoko-Chan.

La princesa rana— pensó.

Antes de que mataran a la pobre rana Ren la saco cuidadosamente al jardín, estaba feliz por haber salvado al pobre animalito, pero justo cuando la iba a dejar en el suelo un corrientazo le recorrió el cuerpo.

¡Tsu- Tsuruga-San! — escucho.

¿Quién le estaba hablando?, ¿acaso era la rana?, no eso era imposible.

¿Mo- Mogami-san? —

¡Ayúdame! — le oyó decir a la rana.

¿Cómo…?—

No podía creérselo la situación era absurda, como era posible que Mogami-San se convirtiera en una rana saltarina y asustada; lo pensó un instante y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue uno de los cuentos infantiles que su mamá le había contado, era un cuento ruso que se llamaba la princesa Rana; luego pensó en como quitaría el hechizo y recordó el día en el que Corn, le había dicho a Kyoko-Chan que solo un beso lo salvaría; soltó una risita, pensaba que era ridículo que alguien adulto pudiera creerse una cosa como esa, sin embargo él se lo había dicho tan a la ligera, se sintió tonto, pero recordó lo feliz que había sido cuando por fin fue liberado por los labios de la princesa, debía devolverle el favor.

—Quédate quieta. — le dijo.

Con sumo cuidado levanto a la ranita con sus dos manos, la acerco lentamente y pudo ver cómo su sangre fría le abría paso a un ligero rubor en sus mejillas; acerco sus labios y se preparó para darle un dulce y tierno beso.

¿Tsuruga-san? — escucho.

¡¿Ah?! — dijo este asombrado.

¿Tsuruga-San sigue ahí? —

Sí… estoy aquí — le dijo a la rana.

¡Tsuruga-san ¿podría ayudarme?, me caí del balcón y… creo que estoy atrapada! — le escucho decir a la voz de Kyoko-Chan.

Cuál sería la sorpresa de Ren al descubrir a su adorada Kyoko atrapada entre la reja y los arbustos del jardín, en una posición muy vergonzosa; su vestido se había levantado por completo y estaba de cabeza intentando no caer; Ren sintió una enorme vergüenza y soltó a la rana que salió disparada dando brincos; inmediatamente después, se estiro sobre el barandal y con sus largos brazos atrapó a Kyoko-Chan; cuando por fin creyó tenerla en sus manos se dio cuenta de que estaba más enredada de lo que él creía, jalo con fuerza mientras Kyoko también se empujaba hacia adelante, cuando pudo sacarla de los arbustos noto que su vestido se había roto, una de las mangas caía suavemente sobre su hombro; con su dulce sonrisa arreglo la manga, se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció a Kyoko, que estaba bastante avergonzada por el espectáculo.

Muchas gracias Tsuruga-San, ¿pero cómo me encontró? —

Bueno, dicen que hoy todo se hace posible, y lo único que quería este día era pasarlo contigo. —

¿Huh? — el rostro de Kyoko se sonrojo aún más, pero recordó que debía mantener su orgullo de actriz y después de luchar un largo rato contra sus emociones recupero la compostura.

¡AWW mira Kyoko-Chan son fuegos artificiales! — se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mogami.

¡Aww es cierto son hermosos! — le dijo — ¿Tsuruga-San me acaba de llamar Kyoko-chan?... este sentimiento, es como en aquella ocasión. — pensó Kyoko mientras recordaba a Corn.

El brillo de los juegos artificiales iluminó el cielo mientras las campanas de los templos anunciaban la llegada de un año nuevo.

Feliz Año nuevo Mogami-San— dijo Ren poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Feliz Año nuevo Tsuruga-San —

Lo único que deseo para este año es poder decirte lo mucho que te amo…— pensaba Ren mientras veía la sonrisa de Kyoko-Chan a la luz de la luna.

FIN


End file.
